A Golden Sun Halloween
by edweezy90
Summary: The Golden Sun Crew have a halloween party at Isaac's house. But Isaac has other plans, well, for Mia that is.


A Golden Sun Halloween  
  
It was a spooky and musky night in Vale as the Golden sun crew partied at Isaac's house in their costumes. Before the party, Isaac spent hours and hours on making his house just plain perfect. He had his mom help him put fake cobwebs in the corners of the house and put a hand in the M&M bowl that grabs you when your hand approaches near it.  
  
Isaac got dressed up in his pirate costume. He gave himself a peg leg and an eye patch and started saying "arrr" more often. His mom left to go play canasta. On Halloween of all nights! She trusted Isaac to keep everything under control.  
  
Ivan showed up dressed up like a character from the Scream movies. Ivan and Isaac turned on the TV, watching Halloween episodes of some old shows. Pretty soon there was a thud thud, coming from the door. Isaac walked over and opened the door to see his friends Garet and Sheba. Isaac looked baffled as he questioned, "Did you two come together?" Sheba gave him a grotesque look and replied, "No way! I just walked with him along the way! Yuck! Go to a party with Garet? That's just plain disgusting"  
  
Sheba flicked back her blond hair out of her ear. This evening, it was in bundled up and had a halo on top of it, so she came as an angel. Garet stuck his tongue out at her as she ambled into Isaac's house. "I'm not that bad, am I bud?" He questioned Isaac. Isaac took a deep breath and replied, "Well Garet, chicks dig the personality, and you are kind of, well, err, how can I say this, um, short tempered." Garet was flabbergasted as he said, "Isaac! That's not cool! I'm going to hang out with Ivan now!" Garet stomped in like a titan. What was weird was he was dressed like a titan.  
  
Piers showed up next, he looked like a Dracula. Piers just said, "Hey Isaac, where's the red punch? Is it anything like blood?" Isaac just laughed and pointed to the punch bowl on the kitchen counter. Piers rushed over to the punch bowl. Isaac was tapping his foot by the door waiting for Mia to show up. He was thinking of asking her out tonight. Ding-dong! The doorbell rang. "That might be her!" Isaac thought to himself. He opened the door only to find Felix and Jenna.  
  
Jenna was a princess (go figure) and Felix was a ghost, so you couldn't tell that it was he under that white cloth. Felix just walked on by without even a boo. Something was bothering him. Jenna just said, "aww, don't worry bout my brother. He got dumped by another girl." Isaac was shocked. "That's the third one this week!" Jenna sighed and said, "Well, this time it was different. He was about to propose to her before she dumped him." Isaac was shocked again. "Propose? He's known her for like, less than a week huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but he was sure about this one."  
  
"Dang. Why can't he just pick one girl like I did with Mia? *Gasp*!  
  
"Isaac? You like Mia?"  
  
"Oh Crap! I shouldn't have told you that!  
  
CRAP CRAP CRAP!"  
  
Piers showed up perplexed. "Isaac, why are you and Jenna talking about crap in the doorway?" Isaac just pointed to the punch bowl again. Piers sprinted to the red punch bowl, bulldozing Garet and Felix, who were standing there in despair at the punch bowl, in his direction. Jenna told Isaac that she wont tell anyone and good luck with Mia. Jenna strolled on over to Sheba to gossip.  
  
Isaac had been waiting for a good twenty minutes. Little did he know that Mia was worried and nervously pondering, should I wear this? Or how bout that? She sprayed tons of perfume on, and then jumped in a lot of tomato juice to wash it away because she had too much good smelling perfume. She was really getting ready to see Isaac, which was her number one priority.  
  
Garet was trying to comfort Felix, when all of a sudden a giant sword came out of nowhere and pinned Garet to the wall as he shouted, "RAGNORAK!" Garet stared in amazement as he was pinned to the wall by a giant sword. Felix turned around and stared at the corner. Piers went up to Felix and questioned, "Hey dude, that wasn't a very cool thing to do to Garet." Felix growled and pointed to the punch bowl. Piers sped quickly through the house, going so fast that the bowl of Chex Mix on the kitchen counter fell over. At first, Isaac thought that Felix just unleashed tremor in rage of romance, but he didn't know it was Piers on a rampage to get some punch.  
  
Ivan went up to Isaac. "Is everything ok? You look sort of down, and you've been standing in the doorway for a very long time." Isaac just replied, "Nah, I'm fine. Just waiting for, someone." "Why are you waiting for Mia?" said Ivan  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!!!!!" said Isaac as he hushed Ivan.  
  
"What's wrong with liking a girl Isaac? I mean, I could tell all along that you've always liked her."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Obviously because you flirt with her all the time."  
  
"Oh ok. Do you think anyone else knows?"  
  
"I do now!" Said Piers as he came out of nowhere. Ivan and Isaac pointed to the punch bowl where he ran faster than before, so fast that Garet became free from the giant sword and back on his two feet. Isaac said to Ivan, "I'm going to refill the punch bowl before Piers gets angry. If Mia shows up, tell her that I'll be there in a second." Ivan nodded and said ok.  
  
Mia did show up however. And was dressed like a mermaid, with legs, and could walk, which was particularly odd. "Hey Ivan! Where's Isaac? I need him, I mean I need to talk to him." Ivan chuckled a little and pointed to where Isaac was refilling the punch. Mia walked on over to Isaac. Isaac couldn't believe his eyes, Ivan is the good luck charm! "um, uh hey, Mia. Gulp, how are you tonight, I mean you look good tonight, I mean hi Mia." Mia laughed and said, "Don't be shy Isaac, I like you too." They embraced each other as Jenna switched the CD of techno dance mix volume XXXXXXXXXVIII, to slow dances volume I. Mia and Isaac made their way to the dance floor and started dancing, uh, slowly. Garet asked Sheba and got shocked by a psyenergy technique called ray.  
  
So Garet, after being shocked, walked over to Jenna. Jenna thought about it for a while, then said, "What the heck, c'mon Garet" Even though the real reason was because she felt sorry for him. Piers asked Sheba. Sheba took a deep breath and pointed to the punch bowl. Piers was there faster than the speed of sound. Sheba asked Ivan then Ivan said, "I don't slow dance, I don't even dance, I'm busy watching the Kim Possible Halloween Special. It's actually very touching if you think about it!" Sheba angrily stared at him and started feeling sorry for Felix, so they danced together.  
  
At about 11:00, everybody went on home. On Sheba's way out, she congratulated Isaac on what a great party he threw. Felix walked out with Jenna, and for the first time, a smile spread across Felix's face. Jenna winked at Isaac and told him that good luck pays off. Ivan walked out and Isaac and him did their secret handshake. Garet walked out with a hole in his titan costume. Piers waddled on out with his stomach sloshing back and forth, and he took out his fake teeth and said, "No more punch for me." So then He ran off to the woods and you could hear him screaming in pain as he regurgitated all the punch he chugged down.  
  
Mia walked out and kissed Isaac, and told him that they should go out sometime to a nearby restaurant. Isaac blushed and said, "Anything for you Mia." Mia walked out as Isaac walked into his house and started cleaning up. "I'm never washing my face again!" He said to himself, when all of a sudden he tripped over the Chex Mix that was spilled all over the floor as he fell face first into the punch bowl. His face was all sticky, so he couldn't open his eyes, and he was waving his hands around for a towel when he then bonked his head on the giant sword that was still into the wall and he fell on his back into the remote and it turned on the TV. Then he said to himself, "Ok, maybe just this once."  
  
The End. 


End file.
